Complexities
by PerManum
Summary: Mulder and Scully learn to just let loose and have a little fun, while finding something else in the process. MRS MSFO friendship with others...Please RnR!
1. Scully's Pov

Author's Notes: I've had writers block for like 4 months now so I decided to just write a short piece and see how it goes.  
  
I don't own the x-files for its characters, Chris Carter does, but I do own the idea behind this story. So enjoy !smooches! -

* * *

Post Post-modern Prometheus Scully's POV  
  
Mulder and I had such a great-time last night. Bring joy to someone's life has such a

fulfilling quality that you kind of forget how it feels until you experience it again. Let's not forget

about the dance however, I don't know what possessed me to take Mulder's hand. It felt as if it

was the most obvious thing to do. He hands were strong yet so gentle. Once I was swept up

into his embrace, there was no letting go. His smile was as brilliant at a sunset in Hawaii. I've

looked in those hazel pools a million times over these pass five years, in search of some kind of

balance or some kind of truth. Last night what I found was adoration, peace, a gentleness that

I've been secretly longing for. I could only wish to fall asleep gazing into those eyes every night.

And love. Out of all the emotions that I have read in Mulder's eyes, for the first time there was

actual love. Could I even mention the word love? I mean I know Mulder loves me and I love

him but only as friends, never as lovers. Are we not allowing ourselves to love each other as

more then friends it just too premature to take that next footstep in our lives right now.  
  
I know the last few years have driven us in only one direction, which is closer to one

another. Will a relationship ever work?? I have to ask myself this occasionally. What Mulder

and I share runs far deeper then any gold band or certificate could ever symbolize. I have to

believe that if Mulder and I meet under any other circumstances we would still have a profound

friendship that crosses time and space just to return as a blanket of warmth that is missed when

not present. I trust this man with my life as he does his. I have to believe that forcing myself not

to love him, would be a false truth. So, what am I saying? That I'm falling in love with Fox

William Mulder? I'm so confused right now, I wish Missy were here, she'd know some

answers, but undoubting the finally resolution is my own decision. I believe that I know Mulder

well enough that he won't act on his feelings if he felt as though I wasn't ready. For right now I

just need more time to figure some things out....


	2. Mulder's POV

Author's Notes: Here is my take on Mulder's I kind of rewritten everything but the basic

* * *

Mulder's POV 

What an amazing night. I have to say that I pulled the old charm card out on Scully tonight. But

what was I thinking? Maybe it was the smile, the laugher in her eyes that I rarely have a

chance to witness. One smile from Scully can erase almost all the horrific and vile things that

have happen to both she and I during these past five years. I can't imagine losing her again. I

almost did, to that damn cancer that seem to suck all the life from within her...I should have been the

one...Once was painful enough, but if I ever loss Scully again I'd die inside. My heart,

might as well, become a dry mass of ash, its only sole purpose is to pump blood through veins that

no longer felt of having a need to live...she lived... and that smile grew even brighter and more

beautiful once I had her in my arms. To wake up to her smile would make me the happiest man

in the world. I have to ask myself, what was she thinking? I know what I was thinking; I was the

second luckiest guy that night, having a beautiful woman by my side who accepts me for being

who I am. I'm her G-man and she's my G-woman.

Dana Katherine Scully has my heart. But how do I tell her without the sarcastic

loveliness that we call a working relationship taking over. I tried to draw on all the love that I

feel for Scully from deep within my soul and penetrate them into her last night. I prayed to

all the gods that she received it. There is something in that woman that drives me to wake up

every morning and come to work. The work no longer drives my passion, Scully does. Her

relentlessness to try and question every last one of the theories yet support me, even when she

doesn't fully understand, it gives me a rush every time. I don't dare tell her, but it gives me a rush.

I take notice when she's jealous of the next beautiful detective or witness that may drive my

attention away from her for a mere second. I want to tell her, so bad, that no other woman on

the face of the earth can take me away from her. The truth that I've been searching for, may just

be the key to her heart, a heart that I can't stand to see broken by anyone much less by me. So

here I sit debating whether or not to tell her. I can't tell her, what if she doesn't feel the same

way? What if I scared her off? What "if" she feels the same way? I haven't seen signs of either;

maybe I should wait and figure some things out before I make my next move...

More Author's Notes: Okay if you want me to continue you have to feed my little ego and review so that I know, other wise I'll end here, but don't we want to know what happens when they figure it out? Please say yes lol thank you guys


	3. To early for your own good

Author's Notes: I believe that rarely Mulder and Scully actually admit their feelings to one another. They are usually implied by a third party. So this chapter will pick up after Milagro and All Things, basically before Requiem and the 7th season.  
  
Scully's Apartment 1:30 pm Saturday  
  
There was a knock at the door, knowing already who it was and not even bothering to look through the peep hole, she opened it and stood there with her hands on her hip and a stern look set on her face.  
  
"It's about time Mulder." She spoke while stepping aside, allowing him entrance in her apartment.  
  
"Sorry...sorry, but I fell asleep on the couch." He flopped down on her sofa hoping that she would take his excuse for what it was and not question it.  
  
"But you're the one that called at 9 o'clock this morning telling me that I had two hours to get ready. I find it hard to believe that you would fall asleep, so what gives?" she asking raising her eyebrow and waiting the answer.  
  
Sitting back up and placing his arms on his legs he knew they wouldn't leave this apartment and much less the state if he didn't explain his tardiness fully and completely.  
  
Okay...okay, I didn't fall a sleep, I had to drop by the store to get some things."  
  
"What things?" Scully ask walking back into the kitchen to finish the few dishes she made from breakfast.  
  
Mulder rolled his eyes regretting the fact that he called and gave her a time constraint, he would have been better off just showing up.  
  
"See that's exactly why I didn't want to tell you. Do you always have to interrogate me?" He turned around just in time to see Scully return with an almost hurt expression on her face. She twisted her lips and thought it better just to drop the interrogation. She came around the sofa and sat next him placing a smile on her face, so as to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
"Okay so what do you have planned this weekend Mulder? I have to tell you I am a bit suspicious because its Saturday and we aren't on a case, you called me way to early in the morning for your own good telling me to be ready at 11am only for you to show up two and an half hours late. So really Mulder, what gives? "  
  
"You'll see my inquisitive red-headed partner in crime, you'll see." He sat back with a huge grin plastered on his face placing his arms behind his head. This caused Scully to roll her eyes and retreat back to her bedroom to retrieve her items.  
"YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE YOUR LIFE THIS WEEKEND SCULLY YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!!!? He screamed from the living room toward the direction of the bedrooms.  
  
"Great this should be just great." She mumbles to herself.  
  
NOTE: I know this is short but I'll have another chapter right after so don't worry.  



	4. Are you a daddy?

Author's Notes: This should be longer. North Bound I95 3 hours later 

"Mulder where are we?" She asked having just awakened from her cat nap.

"Still on 95, and for the 5th time you'll see when we get there." He said with a grin on his face. Enjoying the torture that he was putting her through.

"I don't like surprises when it involves being kidnapped and driven across what looks to be two state lines by a strange man everyone calls Spooky." She replied with a grin and ignoring her real fears of being kidnapped.

"You are so melodramatic sometimes Scully." This caused her to laugh out loud.  
"And what do you know about being dramatic Mulder?"

"I happen to know a little about drama. I took two acting classes in college."

"Really? And how did they go?' Scully asked. She was now intrigued by this new found information that Mulder just shared with her. She knew there was a reason as to why he was so good at undercover assignment, thinking back to that god forsaken cookie cutter neighborhood of Arcadia Falls.

"Well, I was actually really good at it, that's why I took two. But I was too focused on other things and I didn't think that my nose was very photogenic." This caused Scully to giggle, and for Mulder it made him feel somewhat alive inside.

"I think that your nose is one of the many, so called flaws, that I like."

"Many? Well just how many flaws do I have Agent Scully?"

"Not many" she said reaching over and patting his knee.

As they went over the bridge they finally reached their state of destination.

"I hope we aren't going to where I think your taking us?

Mulder moved into the lane labeled Atlantic City. She sat up and looked at him.

"Tell me we aren't going in search of the Jersey Devil's lost child?'

"Scully I'm hurt; do you think that I would lie to get you to come with me?"

"Do I have to answer that?" She asked playfully. Mulder gave her his very funny, but, No look.

"We are going to have some much needed fun."

"Turn the radio on."

"To what radio station?"

"I'll find one." Leaning forward to get a better handle on the situation, she pushed the scan button and started rummaging through Mulder's CD collection. Mulder suddenly became mildly aware of her shampoo scented hair and her lightly applied perfume. Subconsciously he moved his head in closer causing his chin to knock into her head as she moved to sit back.

"Mulder! What are you doing?" she asked rubbing the back of her head slightly eyeing him a little.

"Nothing I was looking at something on the side of the road." She didn't believe him, but didn't feel like questioning him longer.

Taking momentary control of his self, Mulder reached over and turned the air conditioning lower he had suddenly gotten hot.

"Mulder are you okay?" Scully asked noting the change in his behavior.

"I'm fine, the sun just got me a little hot that's all. That wasn't all that got him heated he thought to himself.

"So, which Casino are we going too? Scully asks after sitting in silence for way longer then she felt comfortable with.

"Your choice, but we have a room at the Trump Taj Mah Hallm so why don't we check in first and then figure out from there."

"One room Mulder?" This caused Mulder to look sheepish for a second. He had neglected to tell Scully that he won a room and didn't want to come alone so he invited her.

"Yes, it has two beds. Don't worry Scully, I'll behave myself. Don't you think we have been through enough together to be able to sleep in the same hotel room?"

"I guess your right it could be fun actually. Could we grab something to eat first?"

"You read my mind."

"Don't I always?"

By the time they pulled into the parking garage and unpacked the luggage, it was ten passed six. It took longer than expected riding the elevator down from the 9th floor. It seemed as if the elevator stopped on each level picking up family and other guest. Mulder slide his hand around Scully's back guiding her to the back of the evaluator.

"It's so crowed in here." A young woman maybe two or three years older than Scully spoke.

"Looks like it going to be a busy weekend" Mulder spoke.

"Are we there yet Mommy? A little boy asked shaking his mothers hand to get her attention.

"We're almost there sweetheart, just eight more floors."

"Yay!" The little boy laughed. Everyone in the elevator chuckled. At this point the little boy took notice of the people that his mother was speaking with. He looked up at Mulder and Mulder looked down at him, while Scully and woman continued to talk. Mulder made a face and the little boy laughed. Scully glanced at Mulder and continued on with her conversation.

"You're funny like my daddy. Are you a daddy too?" The boy askes cocking his head to the side.

"No buddy, I'm not a daddy yet."

"You look at her like my daddy looks at my mommy." He said insightfully.

This caused both Mulder and Scully and some of the others riding in the tight confined space to fight a fit of giggles.

"Austin!" Don't bother the nice man.

She gave Mulder an 'I'm really sorry look.'

"He talks a lot for his age." She added

"No it's quit alright. Mulder bent down so that he could have a one on one conversation with Austin for a moment.

"Hey Austin?" He whispered.

"Yea?"

"How does your daddy look at your mommy? How is it different from the way that he looks at other people?" The little boy pondered as hard as a six year old could, trying to formulate his answer.

"Well, he smiles at her and touches her on her back; he buys her things nothing like toys, but jewelry and flowers. Can I tell you something?" He put his hands to his ears.  
"I think your should marry her, she's really pretty."

Mulder rustled the little boy's hair given him a firm hand shake and stood up. Grabbing Scully's hand he leaned in before she would question his motive for sudden physical contact. She just smiled, as Austin's mother explained how her husband was on business here and he sent for her to some so that they all could spend the weekend together.

"Cute kid, Scully." Mulder whispered into her ear. Scully was caught of guard by Mulder's breath on her ear it caused her to grip his hand harder than she intended. Finally after what seemed like,minutes but actually only 30 or so seconds from the last flooe the elevator reached the lobby floor and the entire load of newly arriving guest filed out.

"It was really nice talking to you." The young woman smiled taking her sons hand and heading toward the guest desk.

"Like wise, you have an adorable son enjoy your weekend." Scully responded with a wave.

"By kiddo," Mulder spoke to Austin, who just smiled and waved.

Mulder headed over to the check in desk while Scully stayed back and took watch over the bags. After checking having moved their bags to the room and ordered some room service they were both ready to try their hand at the slots.

"Ready to go win some money honeybunch?" Mulder said with a corny look on his face.

"Mulder you are so lame." Scully said while walking passed him into the hallway.

"What did I say?" She kept walking down the hallway toward the elevators not turning back.

"What? What?"

"Come on poopyhead."

------------------- --------------------------- Tell me what you think. I'm trying to get out of this writers block. Smooches!


	5. JackPot

I know it has been a very long time since I've updated this story as well. Here it goes

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Hours Later**

"Scully I think it's time for me to hand in the towel. I'm down by almost 200 bucks."

Scully, who was busy pulling the leaver down on the slot, was playing very well that night. She had managed to hit two $1,000 jackpots.

"Mulder, I'm sorry that you didn't have any luck tonight, maybe I can win some of your money back for you." She stated sympathetically, patting his arm softly..

"No, Scully you keep your money, the rules of gambling are simple, I knew them before I even started playing. It's for entertainment purposes only, no one is obligated to win or lose."

"You're actually right Mulder, maybe you should head up a gamblers anonymous group or something. There are those of us who really don't know that gambling is just a game." She whispered softly, secretly talking about the old man next to her who was cusring the machine for taking his money.

Mulder looked over her shoulder only to laugh when he caught wind of the joke.He motioned for Scully to follow him toward the blackjack tables.

"Scully I think I'm going to try my luck at a little blackjack, would you care to play?" She just smiled and agreed. Little did Mulder know, but Scully had won her share of blackjack games in the past, from playing with Charlie and Bill, all the way into college. She decided that she would pretend as if she'd never played before.

"There's only one problem Mulder." She started innocently.

"And what is that?" Mulder asked looking down at her tiny nose that he loved to watch, because it moved when she spoke.

"I don't really know how to play; I mean I'm not really that good." She replied

He just smiled and guided them other to the table. After taking their respected seats around the table and after Mulder explained the game to Scully, the house dealer began to deal. Mulder's first hand was a 10 of hearts and a 6 of clubs. Scully's hand was of a 10 of spades and a 4 of diamonds. The dealer cards added up to 15.

"Mulder what should I do?" Scully whispered.

"Hit Scully, you want to get as close to 21 as possible without going over."

"Hmmm, hit me." Scully directed to the dealer. The dealer did so.

"And you Sir?" The young man asked Mulder.

"Hit me as well."

"A 6 for the lady, and a 6 for the fella, only a 3 for the dealers, We HAVE A WINNER! All chips go to the redhead." the deal spoke vividly.

"I WON MULDER." Scully squealed. Mulder simply smiles.

"Scully, you're having some luck today aren't you?" He smiled over at her as she staked her chips up. By this time other players had joined and table and Scully decided she would put on the act as long as no one tired to beat her. The dealer dealt the next had out. Mulder folded on the first hand the lady next to Scully folded as well. Scully and the young lady's boyfriend were left to go up against the dealer.

Scully won again and again. Mulder, won a hand or two before, leaving the table to Scully's disposal. Mulder couldn't get over the fact that Scully was doing so well, even though she claimed that she didn't know how to play the game.. He would have to ask her about it later, for now he was content to let her continue to play and win.

About seven hands later, other players had join the table and Scully was still doing well again everyone, only having lost one game against Mulder.

"Hey, little lady how about we sweeten the pot a little." The well dressed man asked confidently.

"First off, don't call me little and secondly, don't think because I'm short and beautiful that you have anyway in hell of beating me, YOU'RE ON." Scully through in five $50 dollar chips and the man astonished at first met her bet.

"Ah, Scully are you sure you want to bet that much? I mean you said that you really didn't know how to play.' Mulder asked questionably.

"Keep quiet Mulder, you know how I hate it when people refer to me as being little and you know I hate to loose." Scully gave him one of her I'm serious this time, so just shut up and pay attention.

"Can't control your lady, man does she have you whipped." The cocky jerk spoke.

Mulder leant over into Scully and whispered in her ear, "Kick his ass Scully." That gave Scully all the confirmation she needed.

The dealer tossed out the cards, after studying her cards Scully split them and asked to be hit. The man eyed her, sweat started to bead up on the middle of his forehead. Scully on the other hand looked as cool and calm as always. Biting her bottom lips and tapping her finger nails.

"Hey buddy, it's all over for your misses here, there's no way she can beat this.." He flipped over his cards showing a Jack and a 10.

"That's 20 and there's no way that she'll beat it. She needed all the luck in the world."

Scully turned to Mulder, ready to milk her victory. She was going to put on a show for all to see. The cocky jerk, who smelled of old cigar and whiskey, was about to go down.

"Mulder what does it mean when you have two sets of a Jack and an Ace?" She asked flipping her cards over and pouting up at Mulder in a sly but sassy manner. Everyone around them erupted into a loud roar, cheering Scully on for winning the hand.

"SCULLY, what do you mean what does it mean? It means you WON AGAIN, AND YOU SLPIT." Mulder yelled high-fiving all the guys that had gathered around the table. Scully's lips turned into a big grin as she picked up her five $50 chips, the losers five $50 dollars plus five more from the dealer.

"Mulder, did I tell you that I've been playing blackjack since I was 5." Scully asked, now somewhat confessing that she really did know how to play.

"I knew you were playing to well, luck didn't have anything to do with it, you're just that damn good. What else are you good at?" Mulder started flatly wiggling his eyebrow.

"Hey, man your girlfriend sure knows her blackjack" One man commented to Mulder.

"Where'd you learned how to play like that, the young woman asked who had accompanied the loser. By this time the loser had already gotten up. Cursing whomever he thought was at fault for his lost.

"Mister, let me give you a little advice, next time you decided to play a little blackjack, I suggest that you bring your "A" game and make sure that you don't mess with the professionals." Scully stated before sliding down off the stole and sashaying away, leaving Mulder to trail behind laughing his head off.

"_That's my G-woman"_ he thought to himself.

When he finally caught up to Scully she was already at the counter ready to cash out her earnings, $2,750 dollars in just 3 1/2 hours. She suddenly realized why so many people are addicted to gambling. After receiving her money, she only thought it fair to take Mulder out for dinner. Once leaving the casino floor, they made their way back to the room. Tonight wasn't over yet it was just beginning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------So tell me what you guys think, really, really think. I need reviews so that I can continue to write. !Smooches!


	6. Getting Ready

Thanks for the reviews and sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. You know how that goes.

**Trump Taj Mah Hall**

**Room 4213**

**10:15 pm**

Scully and Mulder were busying freshening up, she was in the bathroom and he was busy fishing about in the closet, trying to find a shirt to wear. They had decided to try out the buffet in the hotel and with Scully's earlier winnings she could afford it.

"How come you never told me that you could play blackjack that well?"

"Mulder, I don't think it ever came up in conversation, or in our everyday life. There are some things in my past that you just don't know about yet. It was a while ago, I don't know. I try to forget about those riotous days from high school and college."

"So, when you say "yet", does that mean that I still have a chance?"

"Maybe" Scully spoke with mischief throughout her tone.

"Hey Scully, what do you think about this shirt?" Mulder asked, holding out a royal blue knit shirt in front of the doorway of the bathroom, so that she should take a peek at it.

"I like that one." Giving him the thumbs up, than going back to whatever she was doing.

Mulder slipped the shirt on over his under shirt and buckled his belt; he was trying to look decent for Scully. He then sat down on the edge of bed and flipped the TV to ESPN. He'd learned a while back to never rush a woman when she was getting ready. It was easier to just watch ESPN and wait it out.

"Ready when you are." Scully alerted him. He turned and gave her a huge smile. Scully really cleaned up well he thought to himself. His eyes traveled from her face where he took notice of her lightly applied makeup, down her torso enjoying the flirty skirt set that he'd never seen her in before.

"You look really nice Scully." He spoke finally while standing up and turning off the TV, through the remote to the side while almost running to her side so that they could leave.

"Thank you, Mulder." She smiled, while taking full gauge of his reaction.

They left the room, making sure to lock up their valuables in the safe, and made their way to the elevator. Since they were the only two in the elevator, Mulder decided to put some distance between the two of them, so that he could get a better look at his partner. He watched as Scully kept moving a stray hair out of her face and behind her ear. He didn't know if there really was a stray piece of hair or if she was just nervous. He really loved the outfit, the shirt was green and the skirt was black. He even took notice of the emerald and onyx earrings that matched. She was really enjoying herself and he wanted her too. There would be no work on this trip, strictly play.

"Mulder, would you quit ogling at me like that, you've been doing that since I stepped out of the bathroom and it's maddening."

"I can't help it if you look beautiful tonight, Scully." This caused her to blush and there was absolutely nothing she could do to conceal it from him.

"Thank you again Mulder, but really it's me, Scully, I haven't gone anywhere."

"No, you haven't… I haven't gone anywhere … I guess I'm just not use to this, Scully, I just need to adjust." Mulder looked almost ashamed of haven't been looking at Scully like that, blatantly, without regard.

"Well, take your time, it's really alright Mulder. I'm sorry I kind of blew up at you"

"One more thing, Scully"

"Yes? What's that?" She stated stepping out of the elevator and turning around.

"I don't ogle." He said a matter of factly, tapping her on her nose. This caused her to smile up at him and grab his sleeve pulling him the rest of the way out of the elevator.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

"Yes, ma'am!" Mulder spoke while flopping his body around as if he were really being pulled out forcfully.

Chapter 7 will be up soon. Thanks for the reviews


	7. Dale and Farrah

Okay I was debating whether or not to have the dinner scene included so I decided to just do it. !Smooches!

**10:30 pm**

Mulder and Scully were seated and eating. They decided to just try a lot of different foods, being that the buffet was arranged by different cultures and countries. They had everything from huge Italian meatballs to sushi.

"Mulder you should really try this sushi, its really good." Scully said dipping her California roll, using chop sticks, into some wasabi sauce before biting into it.

"I like my fish cooked, not raw and looking me in my face, Scully"

"Mulder, come on you have to try it, just a little bit." She was holding a piece of her California roll out toward his mouth.

"Scully, I'll taste it, but if I get sick I swear…" He spoke before taking a bite.

She smiled and observed him as he chewed and swallowed.

"So, what do you think?"

"It was actually really good. I don't know if it was due to the fact that you fed it to me, but, I think I'll have to try another one to find out."

Scully blushed a little bit, seeing as thought how they might look to on lookers. She picked up another piece and offered it to him. He took the whole roll into his mouth and ate with a smile.

"Just as a thought." Mulder spoke then took a sip of his drink.

"What's that?" Scully asked inquisitively.

"Best thing I've ever had the pleasure of eating."

"Whatever, Mulder, you are so weird at times." She said with a whimsical smile.

"But that's why you love me."

"Correction, one of the reasons." Scully stated before fully realizing what she said.

"Oh really? And what are the other reasons?" Mulder asked with his eyes brows raised and his mouth all a smile.

_Shit she thought, what do I do now? What can I say that won't put my foot further in my mouth than it already is? Did I just profess my love to him? I meant love as a friend right? Or was there more behind? I'm so confused._

"I haven't figure those other reasons out yet, but when I do I'll let you know." That was the only thing she could think of to say.

"That's right Scully, just play with my emotions. Give me a little hope and then take it all back with a shit load of preliminary thoughts. Its no wonder that I haven't gone crazy yet." He said jokingly.

"Mulder, why are you always so overly dramatic?"

"Oh my dear Scully, only one more reason as to why you love me."

They ate in relatively silence, not because they didn't have anything to talk about, but due to the fact that they we were busy eating and stuffing themselves. Scully was full first and just sat back as Mulder continued to eat. He was about to go back for fourths when Scully stopped him.

"Mulder, are you going to leave any room for dessert?"

"Dessert? That was exactly where I was headed. Weren't we going to get some from here?"

"No, well I just thought that we'd go on the boardwalk and get some ice cream from one of the little shops. Plus we can walk off some of this food? If I go to bed now, I won't be able to go to sleep."

"That sounds like a great idea." He held out his hand and helped her up.

------------------------------------------------

They walked through the hotel and out the back to the boardwalk. Luckily it was summer time and the boardwalk was still relatively active at this that time of night, Mulder's eyes beam like a child when he saw the games and rides.

"Come on, Scully let's go play some games." Mulder yelled with excitement before practically dragging Scully down the stairs and on the boardwalk.

"What about my ice cream?" She pouted

Mulder turned around and stared at her with excitement in his eyes.

"We can get that on the way back to the hotel room."

"Hmm okay, but I get to choose the first game."

There was a shoot em' game in which each player was given 20 rounds of ammunition to shot at 10 targets.

"Mulder, come on lets play this one, we're sure to win."

"I don't know Scully, I've heard about these pay and play games. They all have some kind of a secret that won't let you win.

"Mulder coming on, you said that I could pick the game." Her eyes were pelding with him with almost a hint of sadness if he didn't say yes.

"Scully, when you look at me like that. I can't say no."

"Yes!" Scully said digging into her pocket for some loose bills.

They each handed their three dollars over to the young guy working the stand. Another couple joined them; the man looked a little older than Mulder and the women around the same age as Scully. After the rules were raddled off, which were so fast that no one bothered to even listen, they all picked up their respective guns and began to shoot. Scully was on a roll, hitting her first four targets head one. Mulder wasn't too far behind. Mulder figured the other couple was taking it just as seriously as the two of them because they were hitting all most all of their targets also; except for the brunette she only hit ever other one. Both couples were playing each other and Mulder and Scully were slightly in the lead.

All the targets fell over signaling that the game was over. The winner again is lucky number four. If you would like a bigger prize, play again and you can upgrade to one of our deluxe size toys. Mulder decided to sit this one out and let Scully and the guy play the last round. He knew Scully had a good shot, so he had not doubt that she wouldn't win. The guy's girlfriend must have decided the same and just stood back and cheered.

"Player four is out lucky winner. Come over to the winners circle to choose your prize." Scully smiled clapped her hands and walked over.

"Hello miss, you are our grand prize winner because you skillfully hit all of your targets with the fastest time. You know what that means don't you?"

"No." Scully spoke shaking her head, and turned to smile back at Mulder."

"You get to upgrade your prize to the deluxe size stuff toy, which one would you'd like?

Scully scanned the top row of toys and decided upon the huge grey alien. The boy got it down and gave it to her. She thanked him and walked backed over to Mulder holding the huge alien out for him to see.

"Scully, I told you one day all that FBI training would come in handy."

"FBI training? The young couple, that had been playing with them said to one another before laughing and coming over to congratulate Scully.

"Great shoot the guy said" Sticking his hand out for Scully to shake.

"My name's Dale McBlain and this is, Farrah Williams.

"Nice to meet you Dale and Farrah, I'am Dana and this is my partner Fox.

"Nice name, Fox." Farrah stated acknowledging the fact that both their names were uncommon.

"Fox, Fox Mulder?' The Guy spoke as if he was trying to remember where he has heard that name before.

"OH MY GOD! FOX MULDER. The Fox Mulder? It's so great that I finally get to meet you.

"Yeah, buddy its great to meet you too, but would you mind holding it down. We are agents you do realize that, even if we're on vacation."

"Oh right I'm sorry, but you're a real legend around the pipeline."

"Are you two agents?" It was time to get some information out of them.

"Oh, as a matter of fact we are, out of the New York office; we're on a little vacation, how about yourselves?

Scully was a little annoyed they were being so noisy to say that they just met them.

"Well actually, so are we. Mulder answered.

"That's great, so maybe we can hang out together, swap stories and what not."

"What do you think, Fox?" Mulder turned to Scully and gave her the, is this guy really serious look.

"Well….I guess it would be alright."

"Great, are you staying in the Taj also? We're on floor 22 room 34."

"Well, do you guy want to continue playing more games?" Mulder asked walking over to Scully and lightly placing his hand on the small of her back.

"How about it, ladies? Farrah and Dana you two can choose the games, Fox and I are your servants for the evening." Dale said. Mulder rolled his eyes and followed quickly behind Scully.

Both Scully and Farrah walked over to the basketball game. Dana, because she knew Mulder was good at it and Farrah, because she was quite good at it too.

"Basketball it is then."

"Each player gets 3 shots to make 2 baskets. The winner or winners can choose between a stuffed Knicks basketball or plush toy.

Mulder grinned down at Scully because he knew that she would know exactly what he would choose if he won.

Farrah, Dale, Mulder, and Scully all stood ready to shoot.

First basket, everyone's went in except for Dale's, second basket Mulder, Scully, and Farrah missed, but Dale made it, so he wasn't out the game. Now it came down to the last shot. They all squared off and shot at the same time. Scully's ball was knocked out of the air by Dale's and she scowled at him with irritation and frustration. Mulder's and Farrah's balls went in, with nothing but net. Mulder turned to Scully and smiles with triumph. Farrah jumped into Dale's arms, extremely surprising to both Scully and Mulder.

"Hey Fox, you almost got beat by a girl, my Farrah got better balls than you, no pun intended." Mulder just rolled his eyes and went over to the guy to get the two prizes.

"Dale, can you just quit it with your dumb ass jokes. Did you notice that you lost to me and almost to Dana? Why can't you just be normal for once?"

"Farrah, you should just lighten up a little I was only poking fun. He wasn't offended were you Fox?"

"No not really, but hey Dale, it's Mulder, not Fox, alright?"

"Sure pal whatever. It's our turn now to choose the game and I say that we stop playing it safe and go bungee jumping."

"DALE, are you out of your mind? First off, that would be placing all of us in DANGER which we are STRICKLY to keep out of when we are not ON DUTY. Secondly, I'M JUST NOT GOING. You're always trying to show off and be the "big macho man" just give it up already" She yelled.

"Big Macho Man?" Both Mulder and Scully mouthed to one another.

"I'm sick and tired of your games. You promised me that you wouldn't do this and you're doing this yet again. Can't you just be NORMAL? Like Fox."

"Like Fox? You don't even know Fox, and you're already comparing me to him. You're always comparing me to someone. Well I'm not Fox or anybody else damn it,and if you can't except that as fact, then why are we together?"

This was Scully's clue to step in before Farrah took Dale's head off.

"Hey Farrah, why don't we go get something to drink. Cool down a little."

"Fine, just get me away from him."

"But, Farrah, I'm sorry."

"Not Dale, just DON'T."

Both Mulder and Scully exchanged looks between each other. As much as they disagree with one another it has never escalated to that point. It's a wonder that they are still partners.

Farrah was almost crying. She hated when thing got like, it embarrassed her. Scully pulled her over to the side, she needs to ask her a serious question.

"How do you two hide your relationship from the Bureau, and stay partners?" Scully whispered with complete seriousness in her voice.

"We don't have to hide anything because we aren't in a relationship.

"Oh I'm sorry; I just assumed since, you two were here together on a vacation…and the way you look at each other …..I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Please for give me?"

"No need to apologize. I'll explain after I have something to drink and take a seat, if that's alright with you."

"Sure," They headed off toward the snack stand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy right? What do yall thinkabout Dale and Farrah?Wellplease pleaseread and review I think i know where im taking this story.


	8. How did we get in all of this?

I was really on a roll with that last chapter. But then I had to give the computer up. So here it is chapter 8. !Smooches!

* * *

Farrah and Dana were now sitting at one of the many picnic tables that were set up. 

"Dana, I don't know where I'm going anymore."

"With respect to what?"

"My life, my career, and Dale, we once dated, but broke it off in fear that the Bureau would find out. He asked me to marry him once and I turned him down. Not because I didn't want to marry him, but due to the fact that I wasn't ready. I was way too young, I was just getting use to the fact that I had a full time boyfriend, and then he wanted to marry me. I think he took it as me not wanting to be with him at all, but that wasn't the case at all and I tired to explain I really did."

"I'm sure you did." Scully seeing that Farrah needed some enforcement, she rubbed her shoulder gently.

"That's when everything starting coming up about the Bureau finding out about our relationship, so we broke up, Well Dale broke it off. I was ready to give up everything, my job, my career, just to be with him. But he didn't see it that way. I told him that I was fine with it and that I understood the reasons and he said that we would always be friends, and we are, but now I find myself wanting more, and he doesn't. I don't know what to do.' Farrah looked as if she wanted to cry.

"Do you think that he's still hurting, about the engagement and all? How long ago was this?"

"Two years ago, we've been partners for four; I don't know if he's still hurting, he never wants to talk about it. Dana, I try, I try so hard to get him to talk about it but he won't."

Scully was a little taken aback at how this woman was relieving her life story to her and they just meet. She was really hurting; she could see it in her eyes. What was she suppose to tell her, Mulder was the psychology major not her.

"Have you told him how you feel?"

No, I'm afraid that he won't accept my love. I can't go through that hurt again. It took along time to get over the break up. I don't know how we stayed friends, or even partners for that matter. I guess I can trust him with my life and my well being, because he hasn't done anything to violate that trust, but I don't trust him with my heart; I guess I never really had." Farrah spoke the last words more to herself than to Scully.

This was going better than Scully, thought, Farrah was answering her own doubts. Scully had doubts about the communication skills between Farrah and Dale. She doubted that Farrah really spoke truthfully and at length about her feelings to anyone else before. Maybe she just needed to vent her frustrations in order to understand. Scully glanced over at Mulder, who looked to be have the same kind of conversation with Dale that she was having with Farrah, only Mulder looked frustrated.

"Fo...Mulder, I'm telling you I don't know how much more of these sudden outburst of emotional rage, I can take. I brought her on this trip, because I thought she needed it, that we needed it. I don't know how I always manage to make her angry at me. It's like she looks for reasons to become angry at me, like she doesn't want to be around me. Am I that bad of a guy? I mean we use to be in love once, but not anymore…" He was cut off by Mulder.

"Dale, why aren't you two together now?"

"Well, long story short, she didn't want to marry me, and I saw no point in being in the relationship, and you know how the Bureau looks down upon, partners being romantically involved with one another in any kind of way. Well, I didn't see the use in playing with fire, so I broke it off. She was cool with it man, or at least she acted cool. That was two years ago, now recently she's been acting weird. Not wanting to spend time with me after work hours. Coming in late or leaving early. Like she doesn't want to be around me, like he doesn't trust me. I hurt man right here in my heart." Dale pounded on the middle of his chest for emphasis.

Mulder crossed his arms trying to hold back a chuckle and began to think. How was he going to help this guy? He was really bad off.

"Dale let me ask you a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"It sounds to me that you didn't really want to break up with Farrah and you only used the excuse the Bureau would find out, as a cover up. Is that true?"

"Well, no…."

"Don't lie to me Dale, I know when a fellow man is hurting and I can only help you out if you tell me the truth."

"I guess so, yes."

"Why did you do that? You had to love her, because you wanted to marry her, now you wonder why she doesn't want to be around you. Dale I'm sorry to be the one to break this to you, but I don't think Farrah can trust you."

"But, we are partners, we trust each other with our lives on a daily bases."

"That's professional life, I'm speaking of personal."

"Isn't it the same?"

"No, Dale it really isn't the same. "

"How do you expect her to function correctly around you, with all these emotions in the way? How the hell do you function? Or do you hide behind the jokes and the laugher? Scully and I have learned to leave work at work. Most of the time it finds us, but we don't necessarily go looking for it."

"You and Farrah, by accident, have made your careers your professional and personal life, due to the fact that you only want to see her at work, when it's not really about work. You've concluded that if you can't have her as a friend, a lover, if you will, then you can just substitute in being a colleague, but that can't work my friend, you see you too crossed that line of being just partners and it went far deeper than just some kind of a fling. Farrah doesn't look like the type of woman that you would just have a fling with. You two can not continue to live your lives like this. You're going to end up hating each other." Mulder was on a role now.

"Maybe your right, maybe I just need to talk with her about how I really feel. I tend to close that part of myself off to her."

"Well, how do you except her to start trusting you with her heart if you can't trust your heart with her? Mulder asked unfolding his arms and mentioning over to Farrah and Dana.

"You stay right here, I'm going to go ask Scully if she thinks Farrah is ready to talk okay."

Mulder walked away, thinking how the hell, did they get caught up in this madness.

* * *

Please review lol pretty please. 


	9. Ice Cream, I scream

I know it's been a while since I've updated this story. Some of you have probably forgotten about it. Here goes a new chapter anyways,

Mulder walked over to Scully.

"Hmm, Scully can I speak with you for a minute." He looked down at Farrah, giving her a weak smile, before pulling Scully away, so that he would ask her what it is that he wanted to.

"These two are lacking some serious communication skills here.

"Yes I know Mulder; she wants to get back with him."

"Well, he thinks that she doesn't want him. I explained to him that she probably doesn't trust him anymore."

"That is the majority of her problems their problems I gather, she made it only possible to trust him professional. She claims that she was young and wasn't ready for marriage"

"Why didn't she tell him that?"

"I don't know Mulder..."

"Something is telling me to run, run away Scully."

"Yes, I know but we can't now Mulder, we're too involved now." Scully stated looking back at Farrah who was seated with her back to them.

Dale was walking back and forth running his fingers through his thinning hair, looking almost as if he were waiting in a maternity ward for his name to be call. Farrah had calmed down and was sipping on her drinking, waiting for Scully to return.

"Scully do you think she is ready to speak with Dale? I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend the next three hours out here trying to counsel him."

"Mulder, that's mean." Scully laughed.

"Yeah I believe she's ready, I know I'm ready to hit the sack." Mulder winked at her before walking back over to Dale.

"Look Dale, Scully said that Farrah is ready to speak with you. I want you to go over there and listen; no joking around you got that?"

"Sure thing Mulder, I'll try."

"Good, here she comes."

Farrah walked over to Dale and grabbed his hand she pulled him over to the table that she was seated at when she was speaking with Scully. She explained to him about how she felt and why she couldn't make marry him when he asked her 2 years ago. She also explained how she still loved him, and that she didn't understand why he ended their relationship, but still yet he tried to treat her as if they were in one. Dale then explained his side of the story, about how he felt when she denied his proposal, about how he felt unwanted and hurt. Why he closed himself off to her.

Mulder and Scully watched as the two spoke and felt good about them possibly working things out. Communication is always a problem in most relationships gone wrong and Dale and Farrah were prime examples. Making sure that everything was alright they said their good byes and finally went to get some ice cream. After ordering their ice cream they walked over to the side of the deck admiring the midnight ocean view. They tried to playfully bump each other out of the way, in order to make room on the rail.

"Move over, Mulder I can't see." Scully spoke playfully nudging Mulder out of the way.

"That's not far Scully, I was here first. " He grabbed her by the waist and swung her around. Mulder had finished his ice cream by this time, so his hands were free.

"But you're taller, and I can't see." She said licking her ice cream and looking up at him with her big blue eyes, lights from the rides or maybe even the stars shining in them. Even though there were plenty of open spaces along the railing for them to stand, they couldn't help but poke fun at each other.

Finally they came to a truth, opting for Scully standing against the rail and for Mulder to stand behind her. He placed his hands on either side of her, encasing her into an open embrace. Anyone looking at them would take them as a couple and not two FBI partners.

Scully laid her head back against Mulder's cheat, silently taking in the sounds, sights and feelings of the moment. Mulder ran his hands up and down Scully's arms, trying to warm her invisible chills. He watched as the waved hit up against the rock below and he notice how Scully just looked of into the dark blackness of the ocean. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking about, but thought otherwise not wanting the mess up theirminute time of happiness. Neither spoke, just content in the moment.

That was until all hell broke loose…

What do you guy think!Smooches!


	10. Make up to break up

Chapter 10 is up, please, please read and review.

"You know what Dale, YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL." Farrah spoke loudly, tearing Mulder and Scully from their momentary corner of solitude, before walking off toward the hotel casino like a bag of bowling balls on a mission to hit a strike.

"Fine Farrah, have it your way, I could really CARELESS right now, to hell with anything that we had, have, or might have had." He shouted after her.

Farrah turned around swiftly on her heels, her eyes where full of hatred with a mixture of hurt. Forming her fist into tight balls, she practically stomped over to him.

"I can't believe that you could say something like that." Farrah screamed, swinging her fist into his upper body. Even though Farrah was quiet smaller in size she still was a well toned and conditioned FBI agent. Her hits began to hurt.

"I can't believe that you could give up so easily, I can't believe that you would deny anything and everything that we ever meant to each other." Farrah spoke choked up in unshed tears, all her emotions that she held locked up, began pouring out of her.

Mulder and Scully we're now walking as fast as they could without actually running to catch up with them. Mulder grabbed Farrah and pulled her away from Dale, Scully got in between, putting her hands up signaling Dale to not saying anything he didn't regret. He didn't take heed.

"What do you mean that you can't believe I could say something like that? What more can I say Farrah, I asked you to marry me and you said no, now you don't even come around the office much less act as if you even give a damn about ME." Dale stood up, now starring Farrah down.

"Maybe if you stop trying to push me all the time, and give me some time, let me make my own decisions..." Dale cut her off.

"What the hell do you mean TIME, TIME I've given you two years and if that's not enough time for you to decided if you want to be with me, then the hell with you Farrah, there are plenty of other fish in the sea, and please believe that I am that bait waiting to lure them in. His arms were whaling around his head and his face had turn two shads darker.

With those words Farrah began to break down, it took all she had not to totally lose it in front of him. Mulder had to practically carry her back across the boardwalk and into the hotel. By the time they reached the elevators Farrah was in tears. Her sobs were deep and almost violent. Mulder felt kind of sorry for her in a way, no one should be treated that way, especially by someone that they love and trust.

"Farrah, look you have to calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! How exactly do you expect me to calm down?" She asked with anger and sadness filling her voice.

"Look I'm just trying to help you, but you have to calm down. What room are you in? I will walk you to it." Mulder spoke as they waited for the elevator to open.

"Why are you even bothering to help me, it's over between Dale and I. I'm going up to that room, I'm going to pack my bags and I'm going to leave."

"Wait, wait a minute, don't you think that you should cool down first before making a decision like that? Where are you going to go? It's the middle of the night and I don't think there are any buses leaving for New York City this late at night. Why don't you wait to see what happens? I'm sure my partner will try and talk to Dale."

They arrived at the hotel door and she slid the key card into the lock and opened the door. Mulder wasn't sure if he should follow her in, but he did when he became aware that she was holding it for him.

"Hey, look Farrah; let's just sit down and talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? You heard him, he could give a damn about me, and I've known that's how he really felt for along time now, I just waited until he got the nerve to actually say it." She plopped down on the bed, slumping her shoulders while looking down at the ground. You know I use to believe that maybe one day Dale and I would get married and have children, but something was always holding me back. Today, I finally found his true feelings."

"Farrah can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it?" She sounded defeated.

"Why did you hold back your feelings for Dale, if you truly do love him? How can you blame him for a mistake that he didn't even know that he was going to make? And that, I might add, is partly your fault. Why lead him on? Why stay his partner? Why did you even come on this trip with him, if you lacked that much trust in him?" Mulder had to figure out some kind of way to make her stay.

"I…I don't know..." Farrah answered overwhelmed with self-pity.

"Well you better start figuring it out, because what you're doing is not right to Dale. It is not right to blame him for your insecurities. You need to search deep within yourself, and figure out what is keeping you from him, because if it isn't the work, than what is it?" Mulder spoke while he turned around and dead pinned her with his glaze.

"I wasn't leading him on, I just can't…"

"You just can't what?" Mulder ask a little annoyed because he wanted to be with Scully right and not here counseling the misfit couple.

"I just can't trust him, with my heart."

"Why not, has he cheated one you?"

"No."

"Has he ever hit you? Lied to you? Made you feel less than what you are?"

"No, no, and no…"

"So, why don't you trust him? You know Farrah, you shouldn't play with a man's heart, he'll end up not wanting you and you'll only have yourself to blame." And with that Mulder walked over toward the door.

"Look if you decided that you want to talk this out, I'm in room 2113, that's the 21st floor, room 13." With that he walked out and headed for the evaluator he was going to call Scully and tell her to meet him back in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scully was still outside handling Dale. 

"That woman is impossible, I don't understand her logic. What the hell has gotten into her?' Dale spoke with such animation that Scully had to grab him by the shoulder and push him back down into his seat.

"You need to sit down and calm down, what the hell just happen there? I thought that you were in the processes of making up? What gives Dale?"

"I don't know, I just told her that she better have a decision about me by the end of this trip or else it was going to be completely over."

"Dale, I'm not going to begin to suggest that I know the dynamics of your relationship with Farrah, but I would assume that you two don't do a lot of talking do you?" Scully ask crossing her legs and waiting patiently for his answer.

"We talk; we just end up fighting all the time."

"Giving her an ultimatum is not talking."

"Well I'm sick and tired of not knowing."

"Not knowing what?

"Not knowing where the hell I stand in her life, I'm sick and tired of trying and never feeling as though she trusts me. That's what I'm tired of."

"Well have you told her that, or do you just throw ultimatums and demands at her?

Dale was quiet; he must have been processing what Scully just implied.

"Well, I have to tell you that ultimatums do not work, and definitely not with someone such as Farrah, who, I believe doesn't even believe in her own love for you. I suggest that you take heed and think of another way to approach her."

"Approach her, if anyone is going to be doing the approaching it going to be hert not me."

"Well, I can see that you really don't want to be with her, so I'll just be going back to my room now..." Scully began to get up, but Dale grabbed her arm.

"Wait, so you still think that I have a chance with her?"

"Maybe, but you are going to have to change the way you speak and interact with her. You can't go around demanding whatever it is that you want from her. Just because you asked her to marry you and she said no, doesn't mean that she owes you something" Scully was quit pleased with herself. Never had she thought that she would be giving someone else relationship advice, there's a first for everything.

"I think that you both need to cool off first before speaking to one another, are you sharing a room or separate?"

"Sharing."

"Well maybe you should think about it, play some slots and then go up there and try to speak with her."

"I'm heading back; I hope everything works out for you two." Scully stuck out her hand and shook his before turning around and proceeding back to the hotel.

More to come everybody!smooches!


	11. Surprises

Hey here goes the next chapter enjoy there is going to be a lot of description rather than dialogue in this chapter. I don't own "I want you" Savage Garden or their record company does. I do own the story though.

Scully was relieved to be back in the confines of her hotel room. Mulder must have been in the shower, because she could hear the sound of water running from the bathroom suite. She quickly changed into her bed clothes and slipped on a robe, not bothering to tie it.

It was relatively early for them, even though it was almost 2 o'clock in the morning, Scully walked over to the entertainment unit and opened the door, it held a television, and a CD/radio. She went over to Mulder's collection and pulled out the Savage Garden CD and slipped it in. She grabbed the remote that went with the radio and plopped down on the bed, she claimed early, it was more for the joy in it than of exhaustion. After scanning through a few songs, she found the song she was looking for, one of her favorite songs by Savage Garden "I Want You". She turned it up and started singing along. Moving her body to the music and using the remote as a microphone.

"_Anytime I need to see your face,  
I just close my eyes  
And I am taken to a place where  
Your crystal mind and  
Magenta feelings take up shelter  
In the base of my spine  
Sweet like a chic a cherry cola._" She was up on her feet now, dancing and spinning around the room. She was really beginning to enjoy this little vacation.

Mulder, who was now out of the shower and drying off, stuck his head out of the bathroom door, wanting to see what all the commission was about. He was just in time to see Scully jump off the bed. She was sliding her hips and shoulders to the words and music. He wondered when she had found the time to learn all the words or dance for that matter.

This was really beginning to entertain him. After sliding on his dark grey pajama pants and a black t-shirt, he came out of the shower, and posted himself at the doorframe between the bathroom suite and the bedroom suite. Scully was busy singing her heart out to the television and the mirror to notice.

"_Ooh I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But ooh I'd die to find out  
Ooh I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But ooh I'd die to find out." _She lost all thought about Mulder coming out and maybe catching her, but she didn't care at this point because she loved the song so much.

Mulder was stalking quietly behind her making sure not to make any noise. He wondered if he should join in or just let her catch him spying. He decided that he would join her. He also figured that she doesn't mind it when he's close to her so, it shouldn't spook her to bad. That caused a grin to form across his face. A music break came and Scully was just swaying to the music with her eyes closed. Mulder took that chance to make his move.

He grabbed Scully from behind wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her hand that was holding the remote.

"Mulder…Oh my god, you scared me, what are you doing?" Scully giggled turning her head to look at his face. His scent caused her legs to almost go limp; it was a good thing that Mulder was holding on to her.

It was his time to sing the words. He took the remote from Scully and turned her around in his arm, and began to sing the next verse.

"_I'm the kind of person who endorses  
A deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect  
Is what I live for  
But a look then a smell of perfume  
It's like I'm down on the floor  
And I don't know what I'm in for…"_

Scully was smiling she began moving to the music while Mulder exaggeratedly sang the words to her. She can't believe that she got caught. What was she thinking; well maybe it was wishful thinking, because Mulder was actually having a good time.

"…_..Conversation has a time and place  
In the interaction of a lover and  
A mate  
But the time of talking  
Using symbols using words  
Can be likened to a deep sea diver  
Who is swimming with a raincoat..."_

He pulled Scully in closer, pressing his hips into her before releasing her and moving back into the space between the two beds. Scully didn't know what to do; she stood there for a moment biting on her bottom lip, before taking a few steps closer to Mulder. All of a sudden Mulder took two quick steps toward her, encircled her in his arms and fell backwards onto the bed. Before they hit the bed, Scully instinctively put her arms and hands out to catch herself. When they landed she was straddling him with her knees on either side of his hips and her hands on either side of his head. Mulder was smiling up at her still singing.

"…_Come stand a little bit closer  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
you'll never know what hit you  
when I get to you_

_Ooh I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But ooh I'd die to find out  
Ooh I want you  
I don't know if I need you  
But ooh I'd die to find out." _

Scully didn't get off right away, she sat up and started moving her head and shoulders to the music, like she was at a concert or something, The movement caused her robe to slide off her shoulders and gather around her knees. Mulder inhaled deeply, taking notice of her bare shoulders and the slight curve of her breast where they disappeared under her tank top.

Mulder sat up, almost making Scully fall off, but he wrapped one arm around her waist, she reached out and took hold of his shoulders, one arms was holding on to one shoulder as the other snaked around holding on to the middle of his back. Her thighs even tightened against his hips, clearly a reflex reaction from almost being thrown to the floor.

Mulder gave Scully one of his serious smiles; she released her hold on him sliding off and on to the middle of the bed. Mulder brought the remote up between them and sang the rest of the song with Scully just smiling with her child like grin that he didn't get to see that often and that he couldn't get enough of.

When the song ended Scully clapped her hands for him. Mulder took some bows like he was bowing to an audience. Scully hopped off the bed and walking over to the radio.

"Wait, Scully don't turn it off yet." Mulder called over to her while getting up on his feet.

"Why not?" She asked turning around, while slipping her robe of the rest of the way, it suddenly got a little hot for her.

"Because, I like the next song."

"Truly, Madly, Deeply? Oh really I never knew Mulder." She said placing her hand on her hip and raising her eyebrow.

"Well, what do you think, I brought this album and I don't listen to it?" Mulder asked coming over to her and turning the sound up a tad bit more.

"Well, no I just didn't know that you listen to this kind of music.

"Well Ms. Scully, I'm not the only one full of surprises tonight then now am I? He asked coyly.

Scully blushed, remembering that she was caught dancing and singing.

"Come here Scully." Mulder asked playfully serious.

He took her hand and pulled her into him. They started swaying slowly to the light beat of the music.

"Mulder…" Scully asked questionably.

"Shhhh..., Scully, just dance with me." Mulder whispered to her.

"_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.   
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
Chorus _

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me... "

He let his hands run from her shoulder blade down her slender back to the dip in her lower back where his hands always seem to fit perfectly. Scully laid her head against his shoulder, wrapping her right arm around his neck and resting the left one on his chest. They stayed that way for a while, just swaying back and forth. Scully had closed her eyes a long time ago, scared that if she opened them the moment would end. Mulder moved some of her hair out of her face checking for a smile, making sure she was still awake.

"Scully?" Mulder ask just loud enough for her to ear it.

"_And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry...   
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.   
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of...   
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you...  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,   
Until the sky falls down on me..."_

"Mmmm?" She replied.

"Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come..."

"Wanna know why I like this song so much?" He was still holding her, but he pulled her away from him so that he could look down into her eyes.

"No, no I don't."

"Because it reminds me of you. Truly, Madly, Deeply Scully" He said with a crooked smile.

"Oh, Mulder…"

Scully didn't know what to say, she just stared up at him.

"I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.   
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..."

He wrapped his arms around her tighter; she buried her face into the middle of his chest, both hugging each other in that way that they could only hug each other. Mulder ran his hand up Scully back and cupped the back of her head, tilting it up toward him once again, but this time it wasn't to look into her eyes, it was for a completely different reason.

Scully sucked in a breath anticipating something that she only had fleeing dreams about. She could feel his breath tickling her skin and his fingers massage the back of her neck. She tilted her head a little and parted her lips gently.

He could feel her trembles, he didn't know if it was from the cool air or from the anticipation of what he was about to do. He could smell everything that he loved about her; from her shampoo to that lightly scented lotion he saw her use earlier. He could practically feel her heart beat, her pulse was racing. There was only one thing left to do. He felt her hand go around the back of his neck and gather in his hair, reining him in. He brought his lips down to meet hers, but before they could converged there was a knick at the door.

TBC !smooches!


	12. Interruptions

Hey it snowed here today  LOL. Well here it goes again. I don't the story not the characters well not Mulder and Scully anyway.

"KNOCK KNOCK" Came the persistent banging on the door.

"Shit god damn it!" Mulder spat, dropping his head down.

"I can't believe this." Scully ran her fingers across her forehead and fell against Mulder chest in defeat.

"Damn hotel better be on fire, or I'm going to kick whoever's ass that is behind that damn door." Mulder strides over to the door and looks out the peep hole.

"I can't believe this."

"Who is it?" Scully asked joining Mulder by his side after retrieving her discarded robe from the floor of the bedroom area.

"Take one guess. What the hell was I thinking" Mulder said taking a step back from the door, banging the sides of his head with his closed fists.

"It can't be who I think it is?"

The knocking returned again, just as Scully went to look out the peep whole. Damned if her eye wasn't met with one that was of the same color as hers.

"Agent Mulder, are you in there?"

"Shit." Scully said under her voice balling her hand into a fist and punching the air.

"Hmmmm, just a minute." Mulder flipped on the TV and motioned for Scully to go back into the bedroom area. He walked over to the door and opened it just enough to see the occupant on the other side,

"Agent Williams, how may I help you?" Mulder was nervously glancing back in the direction of the bedroom suite.

"Oh Fox; I thought we were on first name basis. What's with all the formalities?" The seduction in her voice perked Scully's attention as she hid behind the door frame.

"Well I, ahhh, where is Dale?"

"Who cares about Dale? I came to see you. I took you giving me your room number as an open invitation.'

"Agent Williams…"

"I'd prefer if you called me Farrah."

"_I'd prefer if you got the hell out" mouthed Scully to herself._

"Farrah, I think you took advantage of one to many free drinks down on the casino floor. Maybe it would be best if you went back to your room and slept this off." Mulder waved his hand in the direction of her aura.

"I'd much rather sleep it off with you." She said seductively phrasing every word with a slight tilt of her head. She reached up and ran her hand down his chest, stopping at the band around his waist. Mulder grabbed her hand and placed it back against her side.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not? Are you married?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does, because I'm not, so my opinions are wide open as should yours be." She winked her eyes at him.

"I don't see a wedding ring on your hand." She picked up his wrist and waved his hand in front of his face.

"That's not the point; I'm "involved" at the moment and anything you do, that we do could, jeopardizes things."

"Well, I see you want to play Mr. Hard to get, so why don't we go and sit down." She pushed the door open and made her way toward to the couch that faced the TV.

"Hmmm, wait right here." He scratched the back of his head and literally ran into the bedroom suite.

"Scully?" He whispered. She had darted into the bathroom afraid of being caught.

"You have to do something Scully. She wants me, she wants me bad."

Scully was peeking over Mulder's shoulder. "Well, it looks as if you're handling yourself well out there, Mulder. I'm sure you can get rid of her. My presents will only cause a scene and one that I would much rather avoid right now. She turned him around and pushed him forward by his shoulders.

"You gave her the room number, you get rid of her."

He turned around pleading to her, almost begging. She gave him a smile and whispered, "I'll think of something," before disappearing back into the bathroom.

When he returned to the living area, Farrah had taken it upon herself to get comfortable.

"Come have a seat. Let's talk." She padded the cushion next to him. Mulder paid no attention.

"I'd rather stand if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself. So tell me Fox, what's going on between you and Agent Scully? Is that the certain person that you're involved with? I see the way you look at her."

"I don't see where that's any of your business." He was growing tired of her little game.

"Oh I'm sorry. I must have hit a sensitive spot." She got up and waltzed over to him placing her hand on his cheek. "Let me give you a little advice, it's not going to work, take it from someone with experience in the matter. Partner-romantic relations don't work out. On the other hand, you and I could afford each other some very nice opportunities. Wouldn't you say?" She brushed her lips lightly against Mulder's earlobe causing him to fall backward into the arm chair that he had backed up against.

He flew to his feet and walked over to the door, grabbing the handle with his hand.

"Farrah, I think its time for you to leave." He turned the knob, but when he went to motion for Farrah to leave, he was met with the fist of one Dale McBlain much to his and Farrah's surprise.

Mulder fell back falling to the floor, while holding his jaw.

"What the hell did you do that for Dale?"

"What the hell are you doing with Farrah, you conniving asshole, I saw you pull her into the room."

"I did no such thing." Mulder rose to his feet backing away from the door. Dale took this chance to take another swing on him, but Mulder caught him this time, catching the swing and pushing Dale back.

Scully, witnessing the entire incident from the bedroom, was silently trying to figure out how to control the madness. She quickly threw on a bath robe and wrapped her hair up in a towel.

"Mulder, what's all this commotion about?" She walked into the living room suite patting at the towel on her head as if her hair was wet underneath.

"A really huge misunderstanding." Mulder didn't know what else to say.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Farrah questioned staring Mulder in the face. Scully whipped her head around giving Farrah a "don't fuck with me" look, before turning back to Mulder.

"What the hell happen to you mouth Mulder? You're bleeding." She came over to him expecting the damage.

"He hit me for no reason." Mulder pointed at Dale while giving Scully a wink and that patented a Mulder smile.

"That asshole tried to seduce my…my, he tired to seduce Farrah and I'm not having that shit. You couldn't even wait three hours before getting your hands on her, and in the presence of your girlfriend none the less. Tell me, Mulder, how exactly do you get your kicks out of it? It is the fact that you can pull two women at the same time or are you against me?" Dale was fuming at this point.

"Whoa there Dale, what are you talking about? I think you and Farrah have had _way _too much to drink, your talking out of your mind. It's all in your head"

"Why don't you shut the hell up and leave, Dale? You've already made an ass out of yourself."

"You should be one to talk." Scully said under her voice, but everyone heard it.

"What did you say?" Farrah turned her glaze on Scully.

"I said "You should be one to talk."" Scully stood up, even though she was only at best 5'4, she made her presence.

"I don't recall asking you for your opinion; don't you have somewhere to be, other then here in Mulder's room?" She emphasized Mulder's name to make it known that she was claiming him.

Scully blinked twice, not sure if she heard correctly. Her chin dipped in a few time and her neck twitched. She wasn't one to fight over a man, or to even fight for that matter, but Farrah was pissing her off and in the wrong damn way. So she left Mulder's side gliding over to Farrah with a fake smile planted on her lips. Both men, subconsciously, took two steps back.

"You know, Farrah, I know that you aren't in the right state of mind, being that you're obviously under the influence of a large amount of alcohol. However, from previous conversation that I've had with you, I know that you aren't as, lets say, fluid with your tongue as you seem to be right now. But let's get one thing straight I am not some floozy off the street that Mulder just happened to pick up. If you came here for what I think it is that you came here for, you came to the wrong place, I suggest that you and Dale go back to your room and sleep it off, before embarrassing yourselves more than what you already have." Scully politely backed away and went to the door pulling it ajar and gesturing for them to leave.

"Bitch." It was Mulder's turn to school someone on how to behave around a woman.

"What did you just call her?" Mulder was up on his feet tearing ass toward Dale. He grabbed him by the shirt collar and shoved him up against the wall. He was breathing down his throat practically.

"Don't you ever refer to her like that again, do you hear me?" He knocked him against the wall a few times for emphasis.

Farrah made a B-line towards the door; Scully must have sobered her up enough to realize that she was acting like a foolish school-girl.

it kind of turned Scully on, the way Mulder was defending her honor. She walked over to Mulder and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go Mulder I think he got the point."

Before Dale could walk through the door and into the hallway, Scully grabbed his shoulder preventing him from moving forward.

"The next time you want to take your frustrations out on someone, think twice about whose room door that you come knocking on." With that Dale left probably to run after Farrah.

Mulder and Scully just stood there staring at each other.


	13. What we have

Thanks for the reviews guys, its makes a girl feel so appreciated.

* * *

Scully was the first one to move from her position. She walked back toward the bedroom.

"That is one crash and burn relationship that I wish we hadn't got involved in." Mulder spoke following her back into the bedroom.

"Let's just hope that's the last we've seen of them tonight." Scully spoke placing her robe on the chair and folding the covers back on her bed.

"Going to bed?" Mulder asked grabbing his bag of sunflower seeds. He walked over to the stereo and turned it off, before turning the television on.

"Yeah, I've had enough excitement for one night. Mind keeping it down a little?" She asked sliding in under the covers and turning the light off, leaving Mulder in the darkness with just the light from the television and the boardwalk below.

"Sure." He smiled over at her.

"Night, Mulder." Scully spoke sleepily to him before turning her back to him, closing her eyes and drifting off into sleep.

Mulder on the other hand couldn't say that he was anywhere near sleep, it's not like he got that or required much sleep anyway. He watched a little sports center, then the late repeat of the news; finally about an hour an a half later he switched off the television.

He looked over at Scully who had turned around and was facing him now. Her breathing was slow and shallow. He could barely make out her features, but it didn't matter because he had every inch of her face to memory. His thoughts reverted back to earlier that night when he had caught her singing and dancing in front of the mirror. Then when they were dancing, he was sure they were going to kiss, that was before they were interrupted by Farrah's insidious hammering.

Then the thought occur to him, when would he and Scully stop this perfunctory dance around each other. He knew something was there underneath the surface of there partnership/friendship, every now and then poking its head above the plane to gasp some air, just to return to its depths to remain again until the opportunity presented itself again for it to reveal itself. But, damn it, Mulder wanted it to emerge from those depths and never to return. He wanted to be able to love Scully openly with no strings attached. Unconditionally, he wanted her to know he loved her unconditionally the only problem was that he didn't know if she felt the same way about him.

He swung his legs over the side of his bed and kneeled in front of her bed. He studied her face allowing his eyes to travel around the outlines of her cheek and jaw, around those pouted lips of hers. He reached over to her ear and moved some stray strains behind it. He took her chin in his hand rubbing the pad of his thumb over it lightly before pressing his lips lightly onto hers. She stirred a little and he let go, not want to wake her yet. She turned her face upward and finally repositioned her whole body so that she was on her back, one arm flung over the top of her head. He studied the outline of her body under the covers, letting his mind wander back to holding her earlier.

Her head turned slightly toward him a slight smile forming across her lips. He moved closer to her, running his nose along her jaw line and into her hair. God she smelt good he thought to himself. He let his body take over from there and before he knew it he found himself kissing her deeply. At first there wasn't a reaction from her, but then he felt her intake a breath of air from his mouth. Her lips froze for an instant before relaxing into the kiss. He felt a hand wrap around the back of his neck and the covers being to shift under him. He broke the kiss and she opened her eyes looking at him intensely.

"Get in." She scooted over to allow space for him. He climbed in turning practically on his back and on his side so that he could see her.

"Scully?" He looked at her trying to think of what he wanted to say. She looked up at him before running her hand across his chest settling it under his arm. Her chin rested on his should.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up." He gave her a small smile.

"I think I can forgive you, this time." She reached up bringing his head to hers. She kissed him fully deeply and completely. He wrapped his arms around her running his fingers through her hair. She broke the kiss finally, settling in next to him with her mouth near his ear.

"Do you think we're the only people in this moment right now Scully?"

"I would hope not, I would hope there are other women out there feeling the way that I feel right now. It would give me hope." Scully asked propping her head up so that she could look into his face.

"Hope in what?"

"Hope in that what we have isn't exclusive to a just a small minute portion of the world."

"What do we have Scully?" Mulder asked running his hand through her hair again.

"We have an understanding. We have an undying truth to each other. We have total, unchallengeable, unconditional, devotion. We have each other. We have…"

"We have love." He said cutting her off.

She smiled down at him running her hand across his forehead and down his cheek.

They stayed that way for a while, just staring into each other's eyes and thinking the same exact thoughts not having to voice them, they didn't need too. Finally falling into a deep sleep, tomorrow would be for them.


	14. Fun in the Sun

Here goes round 14 lol. Hey guys I'm taking a poll tell me what you want to see in the next chapter or chapters and I'll see if I can make it happen.

* * *

The next morning came with no further interruption from Farrah or Dale; Mulder had woken up before Scully had and he took it upon himself to order breakfast for the both of them; pancakes with syrup for him, French-toast with strawberries and whipped cream for Scully, and of course coffee. He let her sleep until room service came, about 20 minutes later. After bringing the trays into the bedroom and sitting them on the table next to the window, he went over to Scully. She was sleep on her stomach with her face buried into a pillow. He hated to disturb her.

"Scully, wake up."

"Leave me alone……Mul'er."

"Hey, sleepy head its time to get up." He was trying to pull the blankets away from her head, but she tugged them tighter around her.

"No…not yet." She said groggily managing to bury her face deeper into the pillow. Mulder bent down over her and started placing light kisses on the back of her neck.

"I ordered breakfast; you don't want it to get cold do you?" He placed his hand on her back squeezing gently. She turned toward him with a sleepy smile planted across her lips.

"No, I don't suppose I do."

"I would think not, since I went through the trouble in all. I would hope you would join me..." He planted a kiss on her cheek before rising of the bed and walking over to the table. She yawned and stretched a bit before sitting up, resting her back against the headboard. She inhaled deeply speaking to Mulder with her eyes still shut.

"That smells really good. What did you get me?"

"French toast, just the way you like them."

"Can I eat it over here?" She asked him playfully, opening her eyes and giving him a little pout face.

"Dana Scully are you requesting to have breakfast in bed with me?"

"I simply asked could "I" have breakfast over here. I don't recall inquiring about your company." She gave him an arched eye brow and pursed lips.

"Oh is that right?"

"Hmmm mmmm." She nodded to him, before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Come on over poopyhead." She crossed her legs under the covers to make more room for them.

"Now look we are going to have to discuss, this "poopyhead" nickname that you've adopted and now insist on calling me." He joked while placing her tray in front of her and taking a seat on the foot end of the bed facing her.

"Why? don't you like poopyhead?" She cocked her head sideways giving him that patted "school-girl Scully look'.

"Would you rather I called you shithead? It has the same diction, and although I know there is going to be a time that presents itself to me, that I will relish in the fact to be able to refer to you in should a manner…" Mulder looked at her in mocked-horror.

"…I just don't think it holds the same connotation as poopyhead. Not to mention that it isn't as charming." She popped a piece of French toast into her mouth. Her eyes widen before sliding shut.

"Is it as good for you as it is for me?" Mulder asked shocked at how Scully was enjoying her breakfast.

"Mulder get your mind out of the gutter."

"Well, you'll have to get your taste buds out of there first."

"What's the matter? Your pancakes aren't as full-filling as my French-toast?" She whipped a fork full of French-toast around the plate collecting strawberries and whipped cream onto it before sliding it into her mouth.

He blinked in amusement, was Scully actually flirting with him?

"You have a little something on your lip." He reached over and whipped the small dollop of whipped cream from the corner of her mouth, but instead of wiping it on his napkin he sucked it off his finger. Scully just gave him an 'I don't believe you just did that look' before returning to her plate at hand.

"What do you want to do today? Mulder finally asked after clearing the trays from between them.

"That all depends on what there is to do besides gambling." She laid down across the bed, feeling rather full and still a little tired.

"Did you bring a swimming suit?" She sat up half way grinning at him.

"Never leave home without it." He grinned back at her. She slid off the bed and walked over to the dresser that held her clothes. She rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. A black, gold and orange colored two-piece bathing suit and matching wrap scarf.

"And where are you going in that? Mulder asked, eyeing the tiny piece of fabric in Scully's hand.

"To the pool of course, will you be joining me?" She asked winking back at him, before disappearing into the bathroom.

"You don't have to ask me twice." He managed to find his swimming trunks in the madness he called a suitcase fairly quickly. He slipped into his trunks and then searched for his flip-flops. After finding them he slipped a white t-shirt with a surfing emblem on over his head. He sat on the bed flipping through the channels forced to wait for Scully once again.

Meanwhile Scully was in the bathroom getting ready. She took a quick shower to freshen up and to kill some time while her food digested, she didn't want to cramp up in the water and defiantly not in front of Mulder.

She immerged from the bathroom 20 minutes later. Mulder couldn't take his eyes off of her. Hundreds of images started running through his head about what he would love to do with her in and out of that bathing suit. Scully on the other hand was busying gathering the things they would need for the day; sunglasses, sun block, and a hat for Mulder, some money and two pool towels. She put everything into her beach bag, except for the towels that she handed to Mulder. It was then that she noticed Mulder's attire he managed to look good in anything that he put on. She thought to herself. After slipping into her flip-flops and a loose t-shirt, they both headed to the outdoor pool.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they arrived it would seem that they weren't the only people taking advantage of the clear skies and warm whether. There were couples and groups of couples spread around the pool side. They even spotted the young woman and her son, and most likely the husband she mentioned meeting on the opposite side. The little boy waved. Mulder waved back

"I see two open chairs, Mulder come on." She touched his arm before leading them off around the pool not to far from the couple and the young child.

After laying down their towels and rearranging the umbrella they both sat down. Scully reached into her bag and pulled out the sunglasses handing Mulder his pair and putting on her own. She peeled off her t-shirt and reached into the back again, pulling out the sun block, flipping the cap open and squeezing some into her hand. She began massaging it into her arms, neck, chest, and than stomach. Mulder just sat there staring. His eyes wide and his mouth propped open.

"Here Mulder, you need to put some on too." She tossed the bottle to him and he caught it before it hit him in the face. After rubbing him self down. He squeezed some more into his hand as he saw Scully straining to reach her back.

"Here let me do it." He spoke. He reached over and began to rub the lotion into her back. He watched as she relaxed into his touch.

"Thanks." She sat there until she felt his hands move away and she turned around to return the favor.

"Hey Scully, you want to watch those wandering hand of yours. Don't get too excited."

"You wish Mulder." Scully spoke, before playfully hitting him in the head.

"You'll regret that." He turned around and pinned her to her chair tickling her sides until she could hardly breathe.

"Mulder stop, I can't take it." She was wiggling around trying to fight him off.

"Say you're sorry and I'll let you go."

'You're sorry!" She giggled out loud.

"You know that's not what I meant!" He tickled her even more. Before stopping and allowing her to compose herself. She padded her cheeks with her hands while trying to control her laughed.

"That wasn't very nice Mulder." She spoke devilishly. She got up and slipped the scarf from around her waist dropping it and her sunglasses into his lap before walking off toward the poolside. She sat down and slid her feet into the water, kicking lightly to make ripples. There were some people that looked to be around her and Mulder's age playing water polo. One of them caught sight of Scully and swam over to her.

"Hey, we need two more people, would you and your boyfriend mind joining us?" The woman was smiling back at the others.

"Hmmm, let me ask him." Scully spoke turning her head around. Not bothering to correct the woman about assuming that Mulder was her boyfriend.

"Do you want to play, Mulder?"

"Only if you do." He gave her his patented eyebrow raise, before walking over to them and driving into the water.

"I guess that's a yes then, I'm Dana by they way, and that over there is Fox, but he likes to be called Mulder." Scully spoke before dropping into the water.

"I'm Angelina; you can call me Gena if you like. My boyfriend, Michael, is the one with the red swim trucks on. Come on over and I'll introduce you guys to everything else.

Scully looked over at Mulder who was busy swimming around in circles, and called him over. He followed her swimming right up behind her as the group exchanged pleasantries.

"Hey guys, we have some new blood to join in, this is Dana and her boyfriend Fo…Mulder."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Anthony and this is my fiancée Renee." They were black, Anthony was about Mulder's built and Renee was about two inches taller than Scully.

"I'm Sasha and this is my husband Eric.' Eric was about 6'4 and Sasha 5'9, they were Hispanic.

"Yea, they're the newly weds. It's a wonder they make it out of the hotel room." Gena spoke up making everyone laugh. Scully and surprising Mulder were beginning to like them. They were a hell of a lot better company than Dale and Farrah that was for sure.

"Gena, don't be jealous because Mikey hasn't proposed yet."

"Hey don't bring my lack of spontaneity into this. I'll ask her when she'll least expects it. It maybe tonight, tomorrow, or next year, you guys will be the first to know."

"That's right because my baby loves me." They all looked at each other before cracked up at her unoriginality.

"So what's the game?" Mulder spoke up while resting his elbows on Scully's shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"Water polo or water volleyball." Anthony suggested.

"If we play polo its girls against guys, if we play volleyball the guys have to hold the girls on their shoulder, four against four." It was Renee's turn to speak up.

"Let's take a vote." Scully suggested.

"Wait I would like to confer with my male buddies for a second." Mike called out; he motioned for the guys to join him. Scully and the rest of the girls waded around close to one another trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is your man up too? Gena?"

"Hell if I know."

"If Mulder tries anything slick…..I swear he'll be sleeping alone tonight."

"Same here the rest of the girls laughed." Gena interrupted them suddenly.

"Man oh man, look who just showed up, if it isn't Mister save my life please…."

"I told you girls that he'd be back." Sasha spoke.

"Who?" Scully asked turning her head in the direction that the women where looking in.

"Him." Sasha pointed out. All eyes were now on the lifeguard. Mean while…

"Look I was thinking that we could get them distracted and play a little trick on them.

"I have an idea." Anthony pointed back at the women who now had their backs to them.

"I think its time we practiced some life guarding techniques." Mulder suggested. They dipped into the water swimming slowly toward their girls. Mulder gave the signaled under the water, all four men darted in between their respective lover's legs, grabbing a hold of their thighs and standing upright. Before any of the women had time to react they were being hoisted into the air by Mulder, Mike, Anthony, and Eric.

"Oh my god, Mike, I'm going to kill you!" Gena shouted. Se was holding on for dear life.

"Mulder…, what are you doing?" Scully was too surprise to mustard up anything but giggles. She grabbed his head to steady herself.

"I'm saving my ogling eyed girlfriend from more self deprecation."

"Mulder, I was not ogling." She blushed a little at the title he used.

"Yes you were Dana; you all were, at that puny little lifeguard." Mike interjected.

"Awww, look ladies they became jealous just that quick." Renee teased before Anthony pinched her side softly. "Don't do that Tony you know how ticklish I am.

"Is everybody ready? Eric asked holding the volleyball.

"Yea, who's on teams? Mulder asked.

"How about you, Dana, Mike, and Gena, against us?"

"Let the games began!" Gena screech kicking her legs and splashing Sasha with water..

"You are so on." Sasha proclaimed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC……..


	15. Girl Talk

Sorry guys about last chapter I had a little mix up with the names. Renee's fiancé's name is Anthony she refers to him as Tony for short.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The score was 11-11 and Mulder and Scully's team had the ball, it was the last serve of the game hopefully. Gena throw the ball up and hit it with her first over the net. Eric maneuvered Sasha so that she could tip it back over. Scully managed to reach out and save the ball allowing Gena to return it back.

"Hey Scully you want to watch those thighs, I want to be able to eat later tonight." He teasing speaking up to her.

"Sorry Mulder." She laughed before relaxing her leg muscles from around his neck and jaw.

It was Renee's turn to return the volley, but Scully put her hands up and the ball was blocked backed hitting the water.

"YES!" yelled Mike as he flung his hands into the air. "12-11 we win. Nice save Dana."

"Awww, man sorry guys." Renee spoke giving a mock sad face.

"Thanks Mike." Scully replied resting her hands on top of Mulder's head. He was looking up giving her one of his 'I'm so proud she's my partner' type smiles.

"Good game guys, how about we play again." Eric asked.

"Everyone shook their heads."

"I think I want to sit in the sun for a while, sweetie, if you don't mind." His wife spoke while sliding off his shoulders.

"Me too spoke Gena, what about you two, do you want to have a little girl talk by the pool."

"I'm game; I think I need to relax a little anyways, before tonight." Renee spoke sliding off of Anthony's back.

"Is it okay with you Mulder?" Scully asked looking down at his up turned face.

"Sure, I'll find something to do. You go have some fun."

"You can hang with us." Mike offered.

"Great, see I'll meet up with you later ok?" Scully slide of his shoulders facing him. He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before swimming off with the other men. This caused her to blush a little.

"Are we ready ladies?" Sasha asked with a big smile on her face as they swam to the stairs and climbed out of the pool, each gathering their belongings and joining Gena on her side of the pool.

After Scully manage to put on more sun block, she sat back smiling into the warm rays.

"So Dana, where did you and Fox meet?" Sasha asked.

"Hmm at work." It wasn't the full truth but it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Ohhh, office romance huh?"

"Something like that, we work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation.

"Oh the F.B.I, must be exciting." Sasha spoke up looking over Renee at Scully.

"Yeah, well it has its moments."

"How long have you been together?

"Not that long, we are best friends...we have a very complex relationship, sometimes I'm not sure where the lines crosses."

"Well, just ask him? I had to ask Mike."

"Easier said then done."

"What do you guy do?" She managed to move the interrogation off of her and on to them.

"Well, I do commercial real estate." Gena spoke while trying to rearrange her umbrella.

"I work for GlaxoSmithKline, in Research & Development. Renee answered."

"Yea, she and Sasha over there are the big time geniuses of the group with their PhDs and everything." Gena teased.

"I'm a professor NYU's Medical School." Sasha spoke quieting her friend with a hand wave..

"Really, I have a medical degree, but I'm not practicing." Scully pointed out. She was figuring out that she had a lot in common with her new friends.

"Why did you decide not to go into practice? Renee asked.

"It didn't hold the same interest that it once had. I can still use my training with the F.B.I though, so I guess it wasn't all a lost."

"Okay girls we were supposed to leave work at work this weekend."

"Your right, this is couples weekend. Enough talk about work and more talk about them." Sasha motioned over to the guys who were racing back and further across the pool's length. Mulder was winning no less.

"Couples weekend? Scully asked.

"Yes didn't you know? Haven't you notice all the couples? Don't tell me Fox didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't, he just said that he received a free room and he wanted me to join him. Renee you mentioned something about tonight, what's tonight?"

"You don't know about tonight? It's the couples dance. They even have entertainment provided by those who attend."

"You mean us?" Scully asked almost afraid by the answer.

"Yup, and I have a great idea, we should do something for them? Put on an act." Gena suggested.

"Wait a minute Gena, I thought sign up ended yesterday..." Renee pointed out.

"I took it upon myself to sign us up, just in case..."

"What can we perform that we can learn and remember by 8:00 o'clock tonight?" Renee cut in.

Scully didn't know what to say, could she back out without looking bad? Could she back out at all at this point?

"Dana why do you look so panicked? " Gena asked touching her on her shoulder.

"I..ummm….I don't sing very well."

"It doesn't matter I'm sure we can get something to lip sing to."

"I GOT IT" Screeched Sasha.

"We can be the Spice Girls?"

"THE SPICE GIRLS?" The other three spoke in unison.

"Yes, it will be great! I'll be Sporty, you Gena you can be Push, Renee you can be Scary and Dana you can be Ginger…but we need another girl. There were five Spice girls." As she was in mid sentence, Farrah walked up.

"Hmm Agent Scully, may I speak with you for a second?" She looked almost scared.

"What is it Farrah?" Scully asked not really wanting to speak with her at all at the moment.

"I wanted to apologize about last night, I was out of line and rude to you for no reason."

The other three just looked on a little amused by the whole scene.

"I accept your apology Farrah, but I think it's Mulder who deserves it more."

"Your right and I've spoken to him already; he said the same thing about you. It's why I came over… sorry for disturbing you." She turned to walk away when Gena spoke up.

"Hey…Farrah is it?….would you like to have some fun tonight…" She put her hand up to Scully to silence her protest.

"What kind of fun?" She asked taking a seat on the end of Gena's sun chair.

"Well see tonight is the big……."


	16. Yes or No?

5:37 pm  
Taj Mah Hall  
Suite Room 2113

Scully was exhausted from practice. She plopped down on the sofa wondering how she got herself caught up in all of this. The Spice Girls ballad they choose is entitled 'Too Much'. Being that they would be performing it more for the men and for the entertainment of the other attendees they figured why not shake it up a little. Sasha and Gena, both helped choreograph the sensual routine with the help of a in house dance choreographer.

It was obvious that both Sasha and Gena where comfortable in their skin, however it took Renee and Scully a while to get use to. Gena told Scully to feel as thought she was celebrating her womanly attributes and to forget about what she thought people might be thinking about her. It didn't take her long to fall into the rhythm of the music and just let go and enjoy herself. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so inhabitant and carefree. Not even last night festivities with Mulder could top that and that within itself was an experience too, its own right.

Farrah on the other hand just fell in step, she was civil through the whole thing, she actually gave Scully a few pointers. Although, she still kept her at arms length, she really didn't know if she could trust her just yet. However, remorse and apologetic as she tired to come off, she still hadn't seen hide nor tail of Dale and that was what irked her the most. She'll have to make sure to keep her eyes out.

She giggled to herself, '_This has got to be the strangest thing I've done to date, and that's saying something. Oh well, no use in not practicing before he gets here.'_ She wondered where Mulder was anyway, she hadn't seen him since earlier that day when he left with the guys and it didn't look as if he had returned to the suite at all during the day. Her thoughts lingered back to last night and earlier that morning when she'd awaken and found him staring at her. The taste of his warm lips, the feel of his body pressed up against hers. It sent a real shiver through her body and that's saying a lot. There was no way that their relationship could ever go back to slanted sexual innuendos and pizza and a movie. She knew that there would always be something after, before, or during the movie for now on and if caught, would make someone from the office pool that much wealthier and probably a formal reprimand from every department, from OPR to a full scale work up of the janitors closet. Anything and everything that could, most likely, get them thrown out. She started singing the song a loud

'_Too much of something is bad enough  
But something's coming over me to make me wonder  
Too much of nothing is just as tough  
I need to know the way to feel to keep me satisfied…'_

She thought she heard a noise so she opened her eyes and was meet with an upside down Mulder grin.

"Jesus Mulder, I didn't hear you come on." She sat up, a little self conscious that she was only wearing her bikini and the wrap still.

"Yea, I thought you might have been talking in your sleeping or something. Rather singing that is." He turned and backed away into the kitchen area only clad in swimming trucks and now disregarded flip flops. Scully sat up, peering over the back of the couch. He was definitely out in the sun and definitely was a hell of a lot bronzer than she remembered. She watched as he filled a glass with water and gulped it down in a few quick sips. _'God how I'd love to be that water dripping down his neck.' _She watched as he filled the glass again turned and walked over to her. She made room by moving her legs, so he could sit.

"So did you have fun today?" He placed the glass on the table and pulled her legs into his lap, playfully tickling the bottom of her toes.

"Yes I did, did you?"

"Yea, played some beach volleyball with the fellahs, I won a few dollars on the slots, and now I'm back. Did you miss me?" She sat up bending her knees so that her feet rested on the other side of his thigh. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her knee resting his head on one.

"Hmmm maybe I did, maybe I didn't." She playfully smiled at him reaching over and taking a sip from the glass.

"Well what do I have to do to find out?" His eyebrows rose in mock anticipation. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair feeling the granules of sand that had gotten caught in it. She started wonder exactly where else sand might have gotten caught, but shook herself slightly.

"You know if you keep doing that, there won't be a need to provide me with an answer." He closed his eyes and subconsciously ran his hand up and down her leg, his thumb leading the motion. They fell into a silent rhythm until she let out a sharp yelp and pushed his hand away abruptly.

"Don't do that Mulder."

"Don't do what? Don't do this?" He ran his hand back down her leg and up again until he hit the stop that made her scream out the first time. She kicked her legs out and tried to squirm out of his reach, but he grabbed on to her thighs and held her down.

"There's only one way to get me to stop, and you know what it is, so what's your answer? Yes or no?" She was giggling wildly, but managed to speak.

"Mulder, please, it tickles." Her legs were still kicking and buckin, but he had such a grip on her that there was nothing really she could do.

"Maybe your not just ticklish behind your knees, I think I'll search for some more spots." He sat up still managing to keep his hold around her waist and slid on top of her pinning her to the couch.

"No Mulder no,… please don't... I can't take it." She was panting from lack of oxygen and to much laughing and wrenching about under his hold. One of his hands slide up the out side of her thigh and started in on her side.

"There's only one way out Scully, either yes or no." Her leg had manage to interlace with his has she tried to swat his hands from touching her sensitive flesh. Her wrap had disengaged itself during the battle and now she was only clad in her bikini suit. Neither one taking notice yet. She managed to get her arm in between them pushing against his cheat, with little result in actually accomplishing the task.

"I won't say it." She giggled while trying to move his hands away from her once more.

"Oh you won't huh, he started in on her arm the one that was pushing against him. His fingers found that tender spot underneath it and went at it. He was rewarded with a deep throaty roar from his panting partner.

"Oh my god! Mulder, you have to stop I can't take it anymore." Her head was thrown back and her body had finally given into the laugher and was no longer struggling to get free.

"Just stay it Scully, did you miss me or not." He could see that she had lost it and would probably say anything at the moment to get him to stop.

"Yes, yes I missed you, but you have to stop, I can't take it enough, please!." Her plea was followed by more laughter and giggling. He stopped and leaned forward so that he could gaze into her eyes. She smiled up at him them turned her face concealing another giggle.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" His hands rested on her waist and had slowed to drawling small circle around her skin. Her legs had relaxed and he watched as her breathing returned to a semi normal state. Her left arm was resting above her head while the other held on slightly to his bicep. Only then did he began to take notice of how beautiful she looked with her skin blushing from their resent escapades and the sun exposure from earlier that day and not to mention her lack of clothing. Only then did he take notice of the affect she was having on him and the possibility that she knew she was having this affect on him.

Her hand that was lightly holding on to his bicep slowly traveled up to the back of his neck and lightly tickled the skin. He chuckled then dipped his head down and began kissing her exposed collarbone, his lip traced upward until they found that space behind her ear that he was just beginning to enjoy so much.

"Mulder..?" He heard her purr his name softly, it send a spike through his body..

"Yea?" One of his hands had found its way into her hair just as her fingers coursed through his.

"You are in so much …hmm that feels…trouble" Her speech was slowing up and he didn't mind what trouble he got in, if it made her sound the way she was sounding now, he'd just have to deal with it. He let his lips travel to the dip in her neck and around to her other ear.

"Not as much trouble as your about to get in." He tantalized as his lips found hers and began to caress them softly. She broke the kiss and smiled up at him. "This was your plan along wasn't it?" She asked while leaning up and kissing his cheek softly.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, I doubt that we should care what the answer is, being that we're way past a reason for resolve. He leaned down and kissed her fully and deeply on the lips, savoring her delicious taste and favoring. He broke the kiss this time with a auditable popping sound.

"God, I've been waiting to do that all day." He kissed her again lightly to confirm that as fact.

"You know, that's funny, because I was thinking the same exact thing before you walked in here." Her eyes were outlining the contours of his face and than his pouted lips, full from kissing her.

"Oh really? And what was that?" His hands began to join in with his lips as they roamed her body.

"Oh nothing, really." She sighed as if in deep thought. His lips latched on to her collarbone again. Her moans filled his audio nerves, sending a chill down the spine that her hands were now tracing after. He wanted to hear more of her so he dipped his head to her shoulder, licking on a spot where he knew she would be tanned in the morning. His hand moved to cup her breast, but just ask she was about to loosen the strings around her neck to give him better access, there was a knock at the door.

"Shit!" Mulder cursed. "Now what?"

* * *

So guys I know its been a long time, but my brother's computer went on the blitz so now I'm back using mine which acts up at time, SO what do you think? please read and review 


	17. Getting Ready to Partaay!

-1Sorry that it has been so long since I've update…..It really sucks that I've left my stories untouched for so long…Here goes nothing to everything take your pick…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mulder dropped his head on to Scully's shoulder. It seemed that every time he and Scully got to the point where they were really enjoying themselves someone interrupted them. Since when did they become the social butterflies.

"Mulder, maybe if we're quiet they'll go away." Scully suggested as she softly placed kisses along his shoulder, coaxing him into staying put. Another round of rhythmic knocked followed by the voice of Michael calling out to Mulder.

"Hey, Mulder are you in there? I forgot to tell you about tonight." Mulder detangled himself from Scully, who whimpered a little bit in protest, He walked over, opening the door slightly.

"Hey, Mike what's up?" Mulder asked holding the door slight ajar enough for him to see Michael and for Michael to see him.

"Oh. did I interrupting something, Man?" Mulder glanced back slightly at Scully who was running her fingers through her hair and trying her hardest not to look like she'd just been caught making out on the couch with her boyfriend.

"As a matter of fact yo….." Mulder was cut off by Scully who decided to come to the door as well.

"Hi, Mike, nice to see you again. I hope Mulder behaved himself today and no, you didn't interrupted anything, as a matter of fact I was just about to tell Mulder that we have to get ready for tonight." She slipped her arm around Mulder waist and gave it a quick squeeze.

"Nice to see you again as well, and no he didn't behave.." Scully gave Mulder a mocked disapproving look.

" …but I have to confess he was the most behave out of the four of us." Mulder chuckled remembering the looks the four of them received all day from flaunting women thinking that they were single. A few even approached them inviting them all to dinner or to play slots later that evening. They all politely turned them down.

"I'm still happy that I've still got it." Mike proclaimed triumphantly.

"Still got what? Scully asked eyeing them both suspiciously..

"Oh, nothing Scully,… it's a guy thing." He replied smugly.

"Yea a guy thing, and on that note I better get going before Gena comes looking for me. See you too later tonight, and I'm really sorry if I interrupted anything." He yelled back before disappearing down the corridor leading to the elevators.

Mulder closed the door and turned to Scully, sliding his hands up her sides commencing to returning to were they left off a few minutes ago

"Mulder, what do you still have that you thought you might not have and how did you find it while playing beach volleyball?" He smiled mischievously at her before bending over and lifting her over his shoulders.

"MULDER, put me down!" Scully screamed, surprised at being lifted into the air and man handled in such a manner. She was just not accused to Mulder ways of playing just yet. It would definitely become easier and easier to get use too.

"Scully we have just enough time for me to show you what I still have before we get ready." When he finally stopped his movements through the suite, he had made his way into the bathroom.

"Mulder it's already 6 o'clock, we only have 1 hour left to get ready…." Her voice trailed off as she watched Mulder turn on the walk-in-shower.

"That is exactly why we are going to share a shower, it'll cut down on the time plus you can wash my hair while I wash you." He playfully swatted at her with his towel before stripping down and hopping into the shower.

"Are you coming or what, Red?" The stream had begun to fill up the shower stall hiding most of him from her.

"Hmmm turn around."

"Scully I've seen you naked before and well today, that bathing suit, didn't really leave much to the imagination. Plus we're boyfriend and girlfriend now.." He wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully.

"Just turn around okay." She pleaded with his silently, He finally did as she asked, only after a bit of pouting. She quickly slipped out of her bikini bottoms dropped that on to the pile of Mulder's and undid the tie around her neck before disguarding the top as well. She quickly opened the shower door and stepped in.

"You can turn around now." She spoke softly. Mulder turned his head slightly before rounding his body around to facer her fully.

"Now see was that so hard?" He grinned before planting a small peak on the side of her lips.

"No, I guess not, its just all really new and happening really fast, and I just need sometime to…..adjust." He pulled her toward him as he sat down on the built-in bench.

"Well why don't we start with something simple like a shampoo, we'll have plenty of time for other aquatic activities. He kissed her stomach softly before smiling up at her. She ran her fingers through his hair while he rested his hands on her hips softly.

"Mulder just how did you manage to get this much sand in your hair?" She squeezed an ample amount of the hotel provided shampoo into her hands and began massaging his scalp semi-roughly, hoping to get at much of the sand out the first wash as possible.

"I fell a lot and I guess I attract a lot of things." He grabbed her shower gel and began lathering up her legs and thighs. She grabbed the detachable shower head, spraying Mulder's entire head with warm water, while also stopping him hands from roaming up any further, toward areas where she'd would definitely like him to go, if they had the time, which they didn't

"Scully?"

"Yes, Mulder?" She replied

"Marry me." She paused from her task at hand and looked down at him for a moment. He just continued to lather the bottom half of her body as if asking her to marry him was as casual as asking her to do an autopsies or catch a flight to the middle of no where. She said the first thing that came to mind as a reply.

"As soon as we get back to D.C."

"Great now it's my turn. Turn around." He stood up placed his hands on her shoulder and turned her around slightly.

"Scully, we aren't as abnormal as we think we are, are we?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly leaning against his as he massaged her scalp.

"Well, most of the time, it's just you and me, me and you. Whether we're on a cast, or at the office. We never quite fit in with everyone else. Maybe you do more than I. But together we are like the proverbial step kids of the F.B.I. But, we've come here and in matter of hours we have eight new friends."

"Eight? I wouldn't count Farrah and Dale as friends yet Mulder. I know what your trying to say. I think that for the first time there wasn't a reason to hold our guard up. The complexities of everything are gone. No one knows us here, well besides Farrah and Dale and that isn't say much." She trailed off before beginning again.

"You know what Mulder, for the first time when someone asked me, what you were to me. I didn't thank of you as just my partner. I wasn't afraid to admit that you could actually be my preverbal boyfriend….Mulder can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, shoot." He has begun running her bath puff around her shoulders.

"Are we together now? I mean were you kidding around when you said that we are boyfriend and girlfriend now?" He stopped what he was doing and turned her around so that he could look at her.

"Scully, I don't really know what we are, I haven't really understood that much since a few years ago. I do know that we are way more than boyfriend and girlfriend. You're my best friend. You're my only true friend, you're my center, you ground me to reality. You've always allowed my faults and my "spookiness" if you will…. It's why I love you." He watched as her eyebrows creased in that characterized was it did when she was trying to not cry. Her eyes glanced around the shower stall quickly before raising to meet his.

"I love you too, Mulder." She spoke softly before bring her lips to softly meet with his. They released after a few moments and decided that it was time to exit. Anything anymore intimate would have to wait until later. They both toweled dried and gathered their things that they needed to get ready for the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**35 minutes later**_

Mulder sat on the couch as Scully was still getting ready. I knock came at the door and Mulder could hear the commotion. He looked out the peep whole and the whole gang was there. He opened the door allowing Michael, Gena, Sasha, Eric, Renee, and Anthony.

"Well it's nice to see that you all clean up well." Mulder joked slapping Anthony on the shoulder who chuckled along with him.

"It's nice to see that some men like to still go all out for their lady." Gena joked taking in the suit. Everyone else has regular room. Large and nicely done up, but not a whole suite.

"He's still got time to disappoint you Gena don't worry." Michael chimed in.

"Hey, where is Dana? Sasha asked after not seeing her in the living room.

"She's still getting ready, you can go back there if you want."

"Great come on ladies. Guy we'll have her out in five minutes." Gena promised as the 3 of them disappeared into the bedroom.

---------

"Dana, what is taking you so long?……..Whoa look at lady in RED!!!" Gena exclaimed clapping her hands together. "That dress is so FAB!." Sasha screamed.

"I'm almost ready, we were kind of held up." Scully blushed a little bit, after realizing what she just said and how it must have sounded.

Renee took a seat on the bed and picked up one of Scully's shoes it was a red sling back with a three inch heel and sequins across the toes. "Wow, now these are perfect."

"You think? I picked them up one day at Nine West, I haven't really gotten a chance to wear them." She stepped into her shoes and showed them off mockingly.

"Yes, we like and we want." They all giggled.

"Guys, we are so hot. " Gena announced. Gena's dress was strapless and ended mid way on her thigh. Her black scalded with short hair cut framing her face and finishing off the look Renee's dress was short as deep purple with a black belt that was fitted at the waist making her look even taller than she already was. Sasha's dress was green, which set off her green eyes. It tied behind her neck in a halter style. Finally there was Scully, her dress was red not you ordinary red by a deep crimson. Two then straps held it in place covering most of her front but leaving her back bare. Her hair had a tussled look, not at all like the net boob she wore on a regular bases.

"That's a real Posh thing to say Gena." Scully kidded.

"We'll I'm just trying to get in character: They all stood taking one last look in the mirror before turning toward the door..

"Ladies, I have a feeling this is going to be one night they are never going to forget.

--------

"Ready guys?" Renee called as they filed into the living room. All four men were busy watching Sports Center.

"Ready as we'll ev.….…..Wow, Scully you look great." Mulder shuddered having just caught his first look at her. He had not seen the dress because Scully ushered him out as soon as he was full dressed. His constant need to "play" was distracting.

"Thanks Mulder. I take it you like it?"

"Yes I do." He took her hand in his squeezing it slightly..

"Ladies and gentlemen, shall me proceed to this evenings festivities?" Mike asked while opening the door.

"Yes, let gets going so that we can all sit together and still have good seats." Gena replied while looping her arm through Mike's. Scully and Mulder where the last out as the four couples set out of enjoy the last evening of their fun filled weekend together.


End file.
